


Daycare (3 Years Old)

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [10]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Villainous (Cartoon), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time Parents, Halflings, Minorly Injured Child, Misbehaving Children, Protective Parents, Shapeshifting, Takes place after Inky Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: As ashamed as he was to think it, Bendy did because he knew Alice wouldn’t. Not his in-laws, not his brother, and not even his friends would say what they were all thinking. Just strained smiles and nervous laughter. Bendy though, he knew better.Dante was not a normal child.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Daycare (3 Years Old)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> The first Dante fic, now available on AO3. This was originally posted on the IM server, and now I'm posting it here for easier access. If you see any errors or have suggestions, please let me know. As a heads up, Dante is my own original character. I hope you all enjoy him and the story. More to come!
> 
> This takes place after [ThisAnimatedPhantom's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom) and [Mercowe's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe) [Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146/chapters/23768241), an amazing fanfic, which I highly recommend.
> 
> Without further ado...

As ashamed as he was to think it, Bendy did because he knew Alice wouldn’t. Not his in-laws, not his brother, his father, and not even his friends would say what they were all thinking. Just strained smiles and nervous laughter. Bendy though, he knew better.

Dante was not a normal child.

Not in the sense where a parent believes their child’s more ‘special’ than the others, because that’s a given. Or that their child was more intelligent than the other toddlers in daycare. More in the sense of ‘something wrong’ or ‘not quite right’. Almost like he was missing something important.

Dante was just...quite. He didn’t laugh like the other toddlers, or even smile. Just a blank face, watching everything. Impassive, taking in the whole scene before him. He didn’t cry when he was born, which Bendy _knew_ wasn’t right. Alice had insisted Dante was just calmer than most children, which, yes, he was. Sometimes a little _too_ calm.

Ever since they got his 'hissy fits' under control, he was quieter than ever. Yes, it meant he felt safe...but it was also putting Bendy on edge. Past his typical youngling noises, Dante didn't make many more. And he _still_ wasn't talking. Not a single word.

Bendy loved his son, of course he did! What kind of parent didn’t love their children? (Aside from the orphanage, that was...uhg) He was just...concerned. He wanted to talk to his in-laws about it but they despised talking to him. More so about Dante not being a ‘pure’ angel. It left a bad taste in the demon’s mouth.

The next option was Hat, or some other demon. He’d be lying if he hadn’t considered Stolas on occasion...but Alice didn’t want any part of Hat if she could help it now she was out of the casino for good. Much less Dante going to Hell so young. Bendy completely understood her reasoning. She wouldn’t let him go to the Upper either. She was _very_ protective of her baby boy.

Even so, Bendy was worried something about him wasn’t alright. The silence, the staring. All the other toddlers were starting to babble adorable nonsense. Even string together small sentences. Dante was more content to scribble away on paper, or hug Finn. He didn’t interact with anyone outside their family and friends, which was concerning him too. Weren’t little kids supposed to be social? He wasn’t sure.

Bendy pushed the door open to Dante’s daycare with a sigh. He was surprised to see Dante dark in the face, curled up in the corner. His little halo titled down, and tail lashed around his leg. Poor Finn in a death grip in the boy's arms. One of his little plush arms poking up from Dante’s grip...with stuffing puffing out where his other arm should be. If he didn’t know any better, Dante looked ready to cry clinging to the stuffed fox for dear life.

That didn’t sit well with Bendy, who started to make his way over only to be cut off by one of the workers. A short woman with a bob-cut named Karen, who Bendy couldn’t stand. No, she’d never done anything to him directly but he knew when someone didn’t like him. She gave him that starfallen saccharine smile, gesturing him to follow her to the side.

He glanced up at Dante, who didn’t seem too distressed. A quick word and then they’d go home. He groaned, following Karen just outside the room. She gave him the same look she gave the misbehaving children.

“Dante had a little problem today, in daycare.” She smiled in that awful tone, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I just wanted to give you a little heads up about his bad behavior.” He sighed. Sure she did.

“Uh-huh. What happened to Finn?” Her smile stretched as though he said the magic words.

“Emily wanted to play with his stuffed fox, I assume that’s ‘Finn’,” She giggled and Bendy wanted to gag, “and Dante didn’t want to share. He refused to let go of the plush, and his poor little arm got torn off.” That made him freeze. _What!?_ “Dante snatched up his little fluffy arm and hissed at Emily. Scared her so bad she was still hiding when her parents came to get her. That type of behavior Mr. Angel just isn’t acceptable _up_ here.” That made his eye twitch.

“I completely agree.” Bendy spit flatly. “She should’ve let go of Finn.” Now it was her eye’s turn to twitch.

“I was referring to _Dante’s_ behavior, Mr. Angel.” She smiled full of strain. “He cannot _hiss_ at the other children. It scares them.”

“They can’t take his toys from him and break them.” Bendy grit out, tail flicking. “He has a right to defend himself, and if it’s just hissing, then i’d count yourself lucky.” She tilted her head to the side, that infernal bob falling perfectly in place as she did. Interlacing her fingers, she set them clasped by her side.

“He’s expected to share.” Karen said with smug satisfaction, smoothing out her skirt. “Sharing’s important.” Oh, so she was _ignoring_ him. How classy.

“I agree,” He folded his arms with a pointed glare, “and so is saying ‘no’. If he didn’t want to share, then Emily just needed to find a new toy.” Karen narrowed her eyes back, still smiling. “ _Not_ damage _his_.”

“I don’t think you understand, Mr. Angel. That type of-”

A piercing shrill whistle rang through the air. Bendy felt his fur stand on end, eyes lighting up...something... _primal_ taking over. Pure instinct. He rushed past Karen as she covered her ears from the noise. Stopping in the doorway seeing a little boy yanking harshly on Dante’s tail, who in kind was letting out the bizarre cry as large tears slipped down his face. 

Bendy found himself by the boys in a second, glaring down on the brat pulling on his son’s tail. The kid cheerfully giving it another yank until he noticed the shadow towering over him. He slowly turned and yelped at the massive demon leaning over him.

“What _exactly_ do you think you’re doing?” Bendy snarled as the kid screamed, releasing his boy’s tail and running off to the nearest daycare worker. He didn’t care. Little schmuck could cuss right off for all he cared. Dante tearfully looked up, tears stopping when he saw Bendy. He held Finn close and sniffed but stayed quiet.

“Do you wanna go home, bud?” His voice felt distorted and Bendy fought the urge to facepalm. He transformed. Stars, when did that happen!? He was probably scaring his son half to death! He'd never changed shape in front of Danny before. Strangely enough, Dante nodded. Nudging his head to be picked up. Bendy carefully wrapped his clawed limbs around the sniffling toddler and made his way to the door as he snuggled in.

Karen lost all color in her face as Bendy walked out. She pointed a finger, shaking but no words formed. He stopped, arching a brow at her but she couldn’t manage coherent words. Only when his back was turned did she find some courage.

“Don’t you _ever_ come back here again!” She shrieked. “You _monster!”_ Bendy shrugged it off. That was fine, she could think whatever in the cuss she wanted to. He didn't like this starfallen place anyways. He didn’t like bullies. Not at the orphanage. Not now.

And certainly not to his son.

-

Oddly enough, Bendy found himself unable to shift back until long after he got back home. That had never happened before...why now? Dante on the other hand fell asleep in his arms and now Bendy couldn’t bring himself to put the boy down. He frowned looking at Finn. He’d have to see if Holly could fix him up. He carefully pried the broken plush out of the sleeping toddler’s arms and set it aside.

Bendy nibbled on his lip, glancing up to the clock. He _really_ didn’t want to tell Alice they lost the daycare, especially after so many refused to host a ‘hellspawn’. She wouldn’t be happy at all. He sighed, anticipating the furious angel. She’d either be angry at him, or them. Maybe both? Probably both. The front door flew open and slammed with just as much force. Both it was.

“Hey Al.” He called nervously from the living room. Maybe holding Dante would give him mercy? She wasn’t even in the room and Bendy could hear her heels clicking furiously.

“ _They_ called me at work, to say _our_ child is the problem for _other’s_ misbehavior! Can you believe that utter load of horsefeathers!?” Alice shrieked. “ _They_ allowed _my_ baby boy to be hurt by other children over, what? They can’t even _TELL ME!?”_ She seethed, slamming her purse on the counter. Her heels sharp clicks softening into the living room. “It’s utterly ridiculous!” She threw up her hands in exasperation.

“Yeah...I may have gotten us kicked out too…” Bendy mumbled sheepishly. He scratched behind his horns as Alice stared, before her hands landed firmly on her hips.

“Good!” She said firmly, slamming a heel in place. “Who needs a crummy service who can’t keep their kids safe?” She huffed, stomping back into the kitchen. “I know a few people I can call to watch Danny until we can find a new daycare... _if_ we find a new daycare.”

“Y-your not mad?” He stuttered out in surprise.

“I’m cussing boiling!” Alice hissed, jabbing her fingers against the phone. “Just not at you. You did what any _sensible_ person would do. Stopping those kids or anyone else from hurting our baby is just common sense.”

“B-but I transformed!” She leaned in the room, expression softening.

“Okay?”

“Full size!” Dante made a face and rolled over in his arms. “Full size.” He whispered. Her dark eyes softened on them, a small smile on her features.

“That’s normal for demons. Cups and Mugs told me to watch out for it. ‘Friendly’ tip from Hat too.” She explained calmly. “When a demon child lets out a particular cry and their parent’s are nearby, they usually shift to protect their young regardless of cost.” She hummed nonchalantly going back to the phone, far calmer. “It’s just your paternal instincts.”

“Oh.” Well _that_ would have been nice to know. He felt his cheeks flush, watching his son holding on to his shirt tightly. Maybe all that worry had been for nothing..? Maybe it was just his demon half acting up… Still didn’t explain the sudden onset of silence but Dante proved today he was more than capable of noise if needed. He chuckled to himself, ruffling the boy’s dark hair smiling fondly. 

Dante was not a normal child, but that was alright. He didn’t need to be a ‘normal child’. That bull was overrated.

He could be himself.


End file.
